kingdomsmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods and Goddesses
Overview There are many Gods and Goddesses in The Kingdoms, some worshipped openly, some worshipped in secret. Listed are some of the most well known Deities, more will be added regularly. Deities The Nature Mother Worshipped by early world Forest Elves and the mysterious Druidic Cult of Nature, the Nature Mother has been a worshipped deity since the world was but a sapling. Commonly praised by leaving flowers at the Shrines of the Nature Mother, and replanting large expanses of forest. She has always been known to be as sweet as the dew on a red flower, but often times, she breaks that role whenever crimes against nature are commited, becoming as angry as a stormy sea. Her followers currently reside in the Western-Woods among other places. [[Lord Tiki (religion)|'Lord Tiki']] Info to be posted by followers. Anubis Anubis is an active moderator and player on the kingdoms (ign is makitalo2) who undertakes the role of the god of death. It is his duty to deal with wrong do'ers in the most cruelest of fashions. He is known for his firey temper and bizzare appearance because he possesses the head of a dog. There are many worshipers of this god with shrines across the land and even a settlement devoted to him. Chol'mogg Chol'mogg, the Great Deciever, the Coming Darkness, He Who Wanders in Chaos, is a malevolent diety workshipped by the Obsidian Vengence cult. He is a destroying force capable of shattering the very world. His reign extends to the far reaches of the Nether, but followers seek to summon him so he can consume the planet in eternal twilight. Aldiron Protector Of Man ''' Aldiron is another active in game player (MrSpoon). His role is pretty self explanatory in the fact that he protects man-kind from the evils that would seep through the nether rift unto our world. He is only half god for his father was human and his appearance be that of a mortal. Aldiron is the owner of Traum Island (A Prison Island) in which he keeps the most dangerous criminals and phycopaths to have scurged the land. He is also the patron god of the Subterrenean Rebellion. '''The Emperor of Mankind The benevolent protector and savior of humanity, a nd leader of the Imperium of Man. His will is omnipotent and transcends time and space to constantly prevent the Chaotic powers of the Nether from entering his sacred Imperium. Those who serve him under the Ecclesiarchy praise his name and make it known to all of man under the Imperial Cult. The Ecclesiarchy is accompanied by the Inquisition, the holy fist of the Emperor, who fight to save all of righteous humanity by purging the heresies of Chaos and those who threaten the very existence of man. Currently the Emperor is safeguarded in the land of Terra bound to a throne within the depths of the Imperial Palace to sustain his life due to mortal battle wounds he recieved thousands of years ago due to the treachery of one of his closest companion after his companion's fall to Chaos. This throne is imbued with energies to prolong his life as long as possible, but could not be made possible without the sheer will of his mind to stay alive. Without the Emperor there would be no protection against the forces of Chaos and the mutants of the Nether would spill out into the material world tainting all peace and work of humanity under the corrupt gaze of Chaos. ' ' The Daemon-King The Chaos-Lord, as he is sometimes known, is the greatest of all the Daemons. The Daemon-King led a rebellion in secret, only coming openly once he had enough supporters to withstand the inevitable counter-strike. During a final assault near the end of the war, when all the Enemy's Primarchs had been defeated, and all the Daemons banished to the Nether by the God-Emperor, the Chaos-Lord led the final battle himself. With him and the God-Emperor locked in combat, it was a very even match, throwing counter-spell after counter-spell, blow after blow, until finally, the God-Emperor, readying a final strike, left himself open. Seizing the opportunity, the Daemon-King struck, nearly defeating his Enemy. But with his final blow, the last he would ever make in that form, the God-Emperor struck, and opened a portal to the Nether, deep inside, which he threw the Chaos-Lord into. The Empire, and the Rebellion both, were no more. But with the power of the Nether, the Daemon-King, with the help of his companions, was able to create Nether-barriers, storm-like, to contain the tyranny of the remaining fragments of the Empire, splitting the world into colonies. The God-Emperor, kept semi-living by foul magic, was able to prevent the return of The Daemon-King, by sealing that part of the Nether away. The people of the Brotherhood of Chaos follow him, and strive to return him from his wrongful banishment. The Master Builder The Order of the Hammer is a technocratic religious group, also known as the Hammerites. They seek to carry out the vision of the Master Builder, their architect god, (who cultivated the human civilization from savagery by giving them the ability to use technology).The Hammerites are a most industrious group, acting as construction contractors, working factories, and providing other sorts of technology. Hammerites live under the Hammerite 10 Commandments: 1.Thou shalt place no other gods above The Builder. 2.Thou shalt not forge for thyself or worship a carved image of any idol lest it be of The Hammer. 3.Thou shalt not commit heresy against The Builder's Name. 4.Thou shalt remember the Day of Forging, so thou mayest keep it holy. 5.Thou shalt honor thy father and mother, for they were forged in the Likeness of The Builder. 6.Thou shalt not murder (unless it's a heathen, in which case, pound thy heathen's skull into the ground with thine Hammer of Holy Wrath ). 7.Thou shalt commit no adultery against thine mate. 8.Thou shalt not steal from the House of the Builder (important!). 9.Thou shalt not bear false witness against thine Brother. 10.Thou shalt not covet thy Brother's house, thy Brother's wife, nor his servant, nor his burrick, nor his mistress, nor anything that is thy Brother's. Category:Info